Rainbow Ocean Era 1 The Malus Era
by Nathan Jon Fernandez
Summary: This Is A Story Created By Nathan Fernandez. The Rainbow Ocean Saga Originally Began As A Game Which I Created. However, It Became A Book Bent On Having Such A Storyline In Which You Will Never Forget. Rainbow Ocean Era 15 Completed In 2004Feel Free To EM


Rainbow Ocean Story: By Nathan Fernandez

Staff: Nathan Fernandez, Editor, Creator, And Original Video Game Maker

For Many Purposes, The Next Texts Shall Be Normal  
-  
Barry: Oliver, did you know there used to be a planet over there?

Oliver: Yes, I've heard of it. What was it called?

Barry: Malus. It was Malus.

Oliver: I heard a legend say that we derived from it. Is that true?

Barry: That, I can't say. But, you may be the re-incarnation of one.

Oliver: ...

Barry: I shall cast a spell, Barry. Close your eyes, and relax. Be afraid not to let your soul tell you your secret.  
Malus, The beutiful world is total harmony, total bliss. Almost as Eden. The Holy River travels up the center of Malus, as Malus is as Pangeia, a vast continent. Locke, one of the heroes of this tale, lives in a small but peaceful town named Luma. 

Voice: ...I've failed you.  
... Lufia.  
Voice: ...I've failed you.  
... Lufia.  
Voice: ...I've failed you.  
... Lufia...

Locke awoke with a start. He had a nightmare. It was of a terror named Scythe. It seemed so real...

He clambered out of bed and ate the remainder of lastnight's potroast.  
He then walked outside. On his way out of town, he was halted be the town guard.

Locke: Good morning, Hans.

Hans: No... Good evening, Locke. Sleeping in again?

Locke: Damn, erm, I mean, I've been awake! Yea!

Hans: Is that so? Your hair tells me differently.

Locke: Damn! I knew I forgot something!

Hans: Kage wanted to speak with you. Be sure to talk to him before you leave... and comb your damn hair!

Locke combed his hair and went to see Kage.  
Kage was leaning against the wall, and Luther, his brother, was sitting on the floor.

Locke: Hi.

Kage: You came to say hi? You fool...

Locke: Why'd you just say that?

Kage: We are doomed...

Luther: ...

Locke: Quit speaking like that before I smack you!

Luther: Forgive Kage's rudeness... He is simply in shock.

Locke: From what?

Kage: We found something out in the woods... Go north,  
untill the river ends, and then go west untill you pass the lake,  
then head south.

Luther: I guarantee you'll find it most interesting.

Locke walked the path he was told...

When walking in the woods, it was unusually bright. He saw a temple.

Locke: What... the... hell...

He sat there in awe gazing at the magnificent structure. He gathered his courage and went inside. It was massive. There was a red carpet, the color that kings would have, leading down the center of the building. He walked along it, and there he saw a chair with a cross on it. Without warning, he heard a voice.

: I... am Hitomi.

Locke: Where are you? I can't see you!

A vision of a beutiful young girl appeared sitting in the chair. She had golden hair, and a red robe on. her angelic wings spread out and they looked like the feathers of a dove, but a silvery white. Her blue eyes fixed on Locke. Despite her sitting there, he could still see the cross, although the air above her lit up, forming a ring. The dark temple was illuminated from this.

Hitomi: Is this better, perhaps?

Locke: Where did you come from? And why can I see through you?

Hitomi: I am that which once ruled this land, that which created your hometown. I am eternal, yet I am what I am. I am dead, but I live.

Locke: A... g... ghost? Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Hitomi: Calm down, I am not hostile.

Locke: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhh! A GHOST!

Hitomi bats her head, as if it would silence Locke's yells.

Hitomi: Could you please calm down?

Locke: God help me, a ghost! AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Hitomi points her finger in the air, draws a star and points at locke.

Hitomi: Cries from sorrow, cries of joy! Silence!

The room illuminates for a split second, and like thunder, a black bolt came forth from the star, and hit Locke.

Locke: Ack... Mrmrmm... hgglm... hmm...

Hitomi: Now, sorry I had to cast a silence spell on you, but you are louder then a banshee. Locke, I have asked Kage to summon you here so that I may tell the what of destiny. I shall begin with the legend of the seekers.

Locke sighs.

Hitomi: The legend of the seekers is as follows.  
The place of peace and harmony shall be divided into chaos, and be shattered by a god of death.  
Then someone with the power to stop it shall come fourth, with the power no man possesses. Now is that time, Locke. Now, I began my quest to save the seeker. I shall cast a spell on you, to save you from the fate this planet has. I don't know who it is who is the legendary seeker, but whoever he is he is in danger.

Hitomi points her finger in the air, draws a star as before, but this time creates a ring around it.  
she then chants,

Hitomi: Veni veni venias, ne me mori facias!

The temple illuminates in a blinding light.

Hitomi: Cleave free the seal which binds him!  
Light surround thee, as a blanket of protection!

Then Locke feels a surge of power, and the light stops.

Hitomi: There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?  
I feel wierd now though...

Hitomi glows white and disappears.

Hitomi: I... Why am I being sent back to death?  
Was my purpose to protect you?

Locke then motioned to remind her he cannot speak,  
but she was gone. He then sighed.  
...or tried to, anyway. He went back to Luma.

Locke went to Kage and tried to tell him of what had happened.

Locke: Mrmrmrm! ... Merf? (Oh, yeah! Silence! Damn!)

Kage: I guess you saw the temple and Hitomi then.  
Let me guess, you couldn't handle it and then she silenced you because you wouldn't stop yelling, right?

Kage then points his index finger straight up, in front of his and Locke's face, and jolts his thumb to point out at the side. He begins glowing.

Kage: Voices from deep within, give him back his right of tounge! Dispel, Silence!

There was a bright flash, and Locke could speak once more.

Locke: AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Luther: Kage, do you think he was cursed?

Locke: ... ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhh!

Kage: No, I think he's just afraid.

Locke: AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! GHOST! GHOST I SAY!

Kage: Shutup, damn it! You are WAY away from her!

Locke: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Kage: Snap out of it!

Kage slaps Locke.

Locke: Augh ...? Sorry. Hitomi is gone!

Kage: Gone? What do you mean, gone? Ran away from your inceasant yelling? Killed by a demon? Out with it, man!

Locke: Dissapeared in a white glow. Something about her purpose being to protect me... or... something.

Luther: Kage! Do you know what this means?

Kage: The legend... he may be our salvation from this fate!

Luther: That... and many were unprotected! My god! My family... my friends! Kage, we are going to travel with this boy, and protect him at any cost! My family's death will not be in vain!

Kage: I agree. Let's go, Locke. Let us head for the sanctuary inside the temple of Hitomi.

Locke was awakened by Kage.

Kage: Locke! Look at this! You won't believe it!

Locke walks with Kage and Luther outside. They gaze at the sky.

Locke: It's night. So what?

Kage: What time do you think it is?

Locke: Hmm... I'd say around 8:30.

Kage: It is... 8:36... AM!

Locke: Wait a second, then shouldn't we be able see?

Kage: The curse... I hope not...

Locke: The curse that Hitomi prophecised?

Kage: Let's go to Luma.

As they leave the shrine... They notice that all of the animals have left the forest. As they approached the lake...

Locke: I... I heard something... In the water...

Plish!

Strange Merman-like creature: Dieeeeeeeeee!

Kage: Sweet, mercifal Jesus! What the Hell IS that?

Merman: Die... You'll never reach Luma...

4 More Leap Up From the depths of the water...

Luther: Locke! Do You Know How To Fight?

Locke: Not Really, But I'll Do My Best!

Locke, Kage, And Luther Surround The Beasts.

Mermen: Raaaaa!

Four Mermen Rush! 2 Headed For Locke, One For Kage And Luther. The other stands back and focuses.

Locke: Uhhh... Aaaaaaahhhhhh! What do I do?

Kage: Focus On one at a time! But watch your back for the other!

Locke: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Locke Blocks A Claw, But It Slashed In The Back By The Other One.

Luther blocks the claw and slashes with all of his might! It is defeated!

Kage: Locke! Are you OK?

The claw comes down on him as he runs to aid Locke! He now has a gash horizontally on his eye!

Kage: Aaaaaaaaagghh! I can still see through it... The eye isn't damaged.  
You are gonna pay!

Kage Slashes Twice Bringing His Foe Down.

Locke slashes. He hits the Merman in the side. It falls to the floor. The other one runs like the wind.

Locke: What's going on? We've gotta get to Luma!

As they approach their hometown, they see they are now crossing a desert. This does not bode well. As they enter the town... it seems deserted. Barren... The grass is gone. Locke sees Hans, the guard.

Locke: Hans! What happened here?

Hans: Errmmmm... Uhhh... Flesh... Kill...

Hans Punches Locke, And He Falls To The Ground.

Locke: Argh...

Kage: Argh!

Kage rams Hans into the wall!

Hans: Please... Kill Me... Now...

Kage: Urrgh!

Kage Slashes! Hans falls.

Locke: Run away!

Everyone scrambles. When they reach the entrance, the townsmen are coming back.  
However, as they reach the town, they attack Locke and the others.

Mr. Werthers, Mrs. Werthers, Daniel The Kid, And 3 Unknown Zombies are in the enemy band. Then, 4 Blue Wisps appear and 3 Vengeful Spirits.

Locke: We're gonna DIE!

As the enemy lunges, the sound of steel echoes. They all turn to see who is behind them.

Mr. Werthers: Urk...

Mr. Werthers falls. There, the figure of a man with golden hair stands over him, holding two green glowing swords.

Locke: Alm!

Alm: Don't be afraid to fight! They aren't our friends anymore! A great evil has befallen them!

Locke: How are you okay?

Alm: Marth had the spell casted on him, but I guess my swords protected me. I have slain thease people before... Like, 5 times! The hell doesn't end! Luckily, I know a spell for thease.

Alm joins his two swords.

Alm: Veni veni venias, ne me mori facias! HOLY!

A white light comes fourth from the blades! It rams them all at once and the enemies are on the floor.

Alm: Locke... Shh...

Voice: Again! I've Gotta Cast The Dark Revive AGAIN?

Alm: That echoing voice... it's gotta be a demon... Locke! Run to the shrine of Hitomi!

Locke: No! I'm not leaving you here!

Alm: Shuttup! Teleport HITOMI!

Locke and the others are encircled in a white wind.

Alm: See ya later!

Alm's Point Of View

Alm: Now... That voice is coming from Locke's house!

As Alm entered Locke's house, he sees the towering figure of a 2nd class demon.

Demon: Just hand over the seeker! Then the pain and suffering will end!

Alm: He doesn't know his destiny yet. He cannot face you.

Demon: Yes... That's the point. Give him, or you will become a zombie like the others!

Alm: Heh... I'd like to see you try!

The demon lunges forward! He strikes with his claw! Alm does a backflip and lands on top of the claw. Alm stabs one sword through the claw, nailing it to the floor. Then, leaps at the face and does a flip and slashes!

Demon: Argh! Before I die, I curse you! ZETAFAX!

Alm falls to his knees.

Alm: I... I've lost my energy... What did you do?

Demon: You are the only defense that kid has... Now you aren't a problem...

Alm: You are doomed... I'd... Better...

Alm grabs his swords.

Alm: Teleport! HITOMI!

Alm Teleports to Hitomi.

OK, now! Back to Locke!

Locke: Why... Why couldn't we stay and help him!

Then a pillar of light appears, and inside its fading glow stands Alm.

Locke: Alm!

Alm: You... You must flee...

Locke: What? Why?

Alm: I'm going to die, I know it. No... Offense... But you have no idea the power of our foe!

Locke: What do you mean you are going to die!

Alm: He casted a stone spell on me...

Locke then notices Alm is turning pale.

Alm: Here... take thease...

Alm hands Locke the two swords. Locke notices there are 5 slots in both of them on opposite sides.

Alm: You cannot wield them yet... but when you can, you will know.

Locke: What? See! I can slash...

Locke goes to slash but the blade doesn't move.

Alm: There's a certain "enlightenment" you need first. Good... Bye...

Locke: Alm! ALM!

However, Alm doesn't respond. He is now stone.

Locke: DAMN! DAMN IT!

Locke punches the floor with all his might!

Locke: Ow... That hurts...

Locke walks out of the temple, and looks to the now blood red sky.

Locke: The trees are dying... The sun is fading... the river is slowing... how... how did this HAPPEN!

Man with a big sword: Halt! Are you friend or foe?

Locke: Marth! You're alive! Thank God!

Marth: Are you FRIEND... or FOE?

Locke: I live next door to you, Marth!

Marth: Ah... and just WHO is this... MARTH?

Locke and Luther look at eachother.

Kage: It's YOU, Dumbass!

Marth: No! I'm... Wait... Who am I?

Locke: You are Marth, Alm's brother!

Kage: He must have amnesia.

Marth: I awoke next to the lake. Something's wrong. Terribly wrong. The land has split!

Locke: No way!

However, to the west, half the land is across a field of sea.

Marth: I heard something from that building... Like glass shattering...

Locke and the others go inside, and see a floating green crystal.

Locke: What... What's this?

Locke touches it... He glows white... He vanishes!

As the light faded, Locke gazed at where he stood. There were floating sheets of glass over a lake that was purplish, but ran swift. There was a hut nearby.

Locke: Ummm... I think I'm lost... I should ask where I am.

Locke entered the house and saw a man on the chair.

Man: Did you come from Godsphere? Are you the Seeker we've been waiting for?

Locke: Umm... I don't know...

Man: I am Seth. Welcome to my home. Tell Me... Did a green crystal bring you here?

Locke: Yes. We were brought from a green crystal. I never saw this area before...

Seth: Of course you haven't. This is a subworld. Here.

Seth Hands Locke A Book Entitled "Subworld Sandwich."

Locke Reads;

"In Rainbow Ocean, The World Malus Is A Combination Of Many Different Worlds.  
The Worlds Are God World, Demon World, Earth World, Fire World, And Sea World.  
They Are All Tied To Malus, Or As The Population Calls It, The Godsphere.  
Whatever The Strongest Attribute Of That Particular World Is Passed On To The Godsphere. If One Of Those Worlds Was Destroyed Somehow, Then The Godsphere Would Gain No Attribute.

A Long Age Ago, The People Of Demonworld Were Defending Against An Onslaught Of Demons. There, There Was A Girl Named Hitomi Bermuda, A Priestess Born With The Unknown Gift Of Magic, And Her Friend, Lothar, Were Defending. Together They Saved The People In Town, But Lothar Fell. The Demons Revived Him, And Made Him A Demon As Well. He Had Found The Path Into Godworld, And Pleaded To The Gods For Help. He Was Considered An Abomination, And The Gods Tried To Kill Him... He Had Fled. He Dissapeared, Into Thin Air. Then, 30 Years Later, He Came Back. Under Ungodly Strength, He Had Ripped God World To Shreds! He Had Slain Every God! Then Came The Priestess. She Somehow Defeated Lothar, And As Godworld Was Destroyed, She Had Used Most Of Her Magic To Form Platforms Underneath Her Feet And The Feet Of Others. She Constructed Invulnerable Glass Land Over A Sea Of Magic, And Created Industructible Towns! Since The Strongest Attribute Was No Longer Gods, Godsphere Lost Its Gods... But Now The Element Of Magic Reigns."

Locke: Hmm...

Seth: I guess I must train you. You must be able to defend yourself.

After many months of training under Seth, Locke and his allies now posess the abilities to fight the dangers which have come from the new area.

Seth: This is Mysterioworld by the way. Head east to find the tower that shall take you to the other worlds. If you wish, return anytime.

Locke, Kage, and Luther approach the vast tower. As they approach the entrance, there is an inscription.

Locke: The doors will only open for the seekers... speak to me... That's what it says...

The golden doors swing open slowly. They go in, and they close. There are 5 crystals, a blue one, a red one, a dark one, a purple one, and a green one.  
There is a sign that says "Destiny lies inside the dark crystal."

Locke: Seth told me during training that the subworlds are threatened. I guess we should go to the others first and get rid of the threats. If any elements in Malus dissapear, we won't live. Well, lets start with essential ones first. Fire is semi expendable... The green must be Earthworld... If all the dirt vanishes, we die.

Locke touches the floating green crystal. They appear in a large plain... but everything is ravaged. He sees a man in a red coat with blood red eyes and red hair.

Man: Almost there... This world is almost dead...

Locke: Hey! Asshole! Lesgo!

Man?

Kage Swings, But the man leaps over it. Locke throws his sword, and it plants in his side.

Man: Argh... You sneak attacked me... I will await thee in Fireworld!

The man vanishes.

Locke: Damn! Do you know who that is?

Kage: You're the one with the training. Tell us.

Locke: There was a golden crest on his robe... That was the demon Lothar!

Luther: How? He's dead!

Locke: I am certain...

Then Locke teleports to the tower once again.

Locke: Hmm... I should face Lothar... but I have two reasons to be wanting to save Seaworld. First, he is stronger then that. We got lucky. Second, it may be a diversion.

Locke touches the blue crystal. They appear on plains yet again. The area is very alive with plant life.

Woman: Excuse me... but did you just appear?

Locke: Huh?

Locke turns around to see a woman whohas golden hair standing there. She has a sword at her side.

Locke: Umm... yes. Yes I did.

Hitomi: Hmm... See that castle? There lies your enemy.

She points to a castle.

Locke: How do I know you aren't lying.

Girl: Because... I cannot lie. See?

She holds up a silver coin...

Locke: Seth told me of those... that's... That is a coin of destiny!

Girl: Yes... The coins fit in the 5 slots in your swords of legend. The holder cannot lie of such a terrible thing. To use them, you mus put them into the sword and when all 5 are there, you put both swords together so that they combine. Using it's power, you can revive your friend.

Locke: Huh? Hey... How did you know?

Girl: My name is Hitomi. Don't worry. I'm not the ghost. I'm a different person.

Locke: How...

Hitomi: Because... I am as you are. I am a seeker. I have harnessed my power so I can do so as see your past. See him?

The girl points to her son.

The kid has brown hair. He's energetic.

Locke: Hmm... Kawaii, huh?

Hitomi: Hey, this is in ENGLISH FORMAT here.

Locke: Sorry.

Hitomi: His name is Julius... Julius Bermuda.

Julius: Hi. Mommy says we're going to be the closest of friends.

Hitomi: Yes. Yes you are.

Locke: I'd better get going...

Hitomi: Hey! Hold on!

Hitomi flings the coin to Locke. Locke catches it.

Locke: Huh?

Hitomi: I have two coins. I'll give you the other after you earn it.

Locke: Thank you.

Locke and the others run off to the castle.

Hitomi: It's only a matter of time, now...

Locke dashes inside the castle. There, a man in royal clothes sits on a throne.

Man: What are you doing in MY land?

Locke: And who might YOU be?

Man: I am Odin, and I will take this land over. There's nothing you can do to stop it.

Locke: Yea?

Odin: Yea.

Odin snaps his fingers. 10 guards pour in infront of him.

Odin: You'll never leave here alive!

Locke: Ok, Kage... Luther... Time to put "it" to use.

Kage: What?

Luther: Oh... Ooooh no. NOT THAT!

Locke the coin inside the sword. The coin has a drawing of the symbol of Light. Locke joins the two swords.

Locke: WHITE LIGHTNING!

A beam of light hits 5 of the soldiers! 1 gets back up!

Guards:6

Guards: Aaaaaaaahhhh!

The guards charge!

Kage jumps to the side, avoiding conflict!

Luther Stabs one, but recieves a slash on his side. The enemy falls.

Locke, from just recently finishing a spell, had little reaction time. He attempted to block, but he was holding onto the swords which won't budge. He recieves a slash on his left leg.

Guards:5

Locke: Ok... Now you die!

Locke spins and slices 3. Two fall.

Luther slashes another! The guard falls.

Kage leaps over the enemy's slash and plants a kick on his face. The man was wounded, so he collapsed. The last one runs.

Odin: Cowards!

Locke: Your turn!

Odin: You honestly think that I am weaker then 10 guards combined? Hahaha...

Locke: Stronger then 10 combined... ?

Odin: Prepare yourself!

Odin dashes at Locke. Locke is bewildered, as Odin has no weapon drawn.

Odin punches Locke in the face.

Locke: Kwaaaaaa...

Locke flies and hits the wall.

Kage: I... IN HUMAN!

Luther: With his bare hands... He'll kill us all!

Odin: Finally found the error of your choice?

Locke begins standing up.

Odin: Quick recovery. However, it is only but a stall of your doom!

Kage: Shuttup!

Kage slashes horizontally. Odin ducks under.

Luther slashes downward! Odin rolls out of the way.

Locke clambers back to his feet.

Locke: Huff... huff...

Locke: Ok... Kage... Luther... Stand back... swords are useless...

Kage: Are you planning to go Hand to Hand with him?

Locke: There is a technique I secretly trained of with Seth.

Odin: Well, then! Why don't you quit acting tough... AND JUST ACT!

Odin dashes at Locke.

Kage: He's done for!

Locke: I may not be too god with a sword, but before you met me, I trained under being a Martial Artist.

Odin punches! Locke backflips over. Locke lands on his hands, and as he is in a handstand, kicks Odin in the chin.

Odin: Argh!

Odin sweeps Locke down to the floor. He lunges to punch!

Locke hits Odins wrist with the back of his hand, making the blow miss and hit the floor.

Odin: Aargh!

Locke: Aura...

Locke focuses his Ki.

Odin: What... ?

Locke: BREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAK!

Locke punches Odin in the chest. Odin falls down, defeated.

Kage: What... What was THAT?

Locke: That was the Aura Break technique. By focusing my life force not into a ball and launching it, but by launching it as I punch into the center of their body, the force of my aura will push the enemy's out, making them lose a massive amount of energy. Not only that, but I have slight control over them when my life force is in them. It takes soooo much power... I made him Knock Out.

After partaking of the castle's medicines, they realize the old ruler is locked in the dungeon. With no sweat they unlocked the cell. After the king was nourished back to health, Locke and the others went to Hitomi.

Hitomi: Here. One coin, as promised. This is the 'aqua' coin. Go figure.

Hitomi passes Locke the coin.

Locke: Thank you.

Hitomi: I'm sorry to do that to you, but that's the only way to get you to help us. Now peace is restored in this land.

Locke: Untrue. My secondary objective was to save all subworlds. That includes this one.

Hitomi: Farewell.

Julius: Bye.

Locke: Later.

Locke touches the floating crystal, and returns to Mysterioworld.

Locke: Erk... teleporting make me sick...

Luther: We're almost done. We've saved Earthworld, and Seaworld. All that is left is Fireworld... and then Demonworld.

Locke: Lets... erk... go...

Locke touches the floating red crystal.

Locke appears in front of a castle.

Locke: NOT This castle thing again...

They walk inside the castle.

The way to the throne room where Lothar surely is has been locked though.

Locke: Damn!

Girl: Looking for THIS?

A girl in magician's clothes walks up.

Girl:I am the ruler of this realm, but was overtaken by Lothar. He locked me up in the dungeon, but I know an unlocking spell. I am Lufia.

Locke: Could we have the key please?

Lufia: Only if you tell me your name.

Locke: I am Locke.

The girl passes him the key.

Lufia: Don't expect me to help you. This is your duty, seeker.

Locke: WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW?

Lufia: Because I know you.

Locke: What?

Lufia: I am too, a seeker.

Locke: Wait, what do you mean by "you know me?"

Lufia: It's diffucult to explain, but now's not the time. Just hurry and take Lothar down.

Locke: O... Ok.

Locke Opens the door and runs up the stairs.

Lufia: I don't owe you anything... Nothing at all...

Locke opens the large doors to the throne room.

Locke: It's pitch black!

Locke begins to walk on the carpet. Whichever candles that are aligned, as he walks by, the lights flick on. Locke sees the vision of the man who is waiting for him... The demon Lothar.

Locke: Now you pay!

Lothar: That's MY line!

Lothar vanishes.

Locke: W... What? How can that be?

Lothar appears before Locke, and grabs him by the neck. He picks him up from the ground.

Kage: Locke!

Lothar: Fools! I'm in control now! Locke is helpless, and if you try anything,  
I won't hesitate to snap his neck.

Luther: Monster!

Lothar: Fear and hatred only make my power greater. You've failed.

Locke: Erg...

Lothar: ... ?

Bzzt... Bzzt... BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!

Lothar's hand drops Locke and Lothar falls down wincing in pain from the electrical energy surging through his hand.

Lothar: Arrrrrrgh!

Kage: What was that?

Locke: I don't know... But NOW'S OUR CHANCE!

Locke slashes at Lothar. Lothar vanishes. The room's lighting returns to normal.

Locke: That was easy!

Lufia: That was only his energy you fought.

Locke???

Lufia comes out from behind a corner.

Lufia: He has the power to kill you all upfront if that was really him... I think he's holding back on purpose.

Locke: To mock me?

Lufia: Maybe. In any case, I, in return for the key, ask a favor.

Locke: Oh, great. What is it?

Lufia: I'm joining up with you.

Locke: Huh? Why?

Lufia: My reasons are my own.

Locke: Fine. You can come with us.

Lufia joins Locke's band!

Lufia: How many worlds do you have left?

Locke: Just one... Demonworld...

Lufia: Ok...

Locke makes his way to the green crystal.

Locke: Wait! What about Fireworld?

Lufia: ... All my people are dead now... There is nothing left for me. As long as fire is still reigning, I'm not needed.

Locke touches the crystal. A brilliant flash occurs, and they are back in the tower.

Locke: Are you guys ready for this?

Lufia: Of course.

Kage: Yea.

Luther: I swore to go with you, no matter where.

Locke touches the dark crystal. Dark clouds encircle them, and they appear in a vast wasteland. A town is nearby.

Lufia: Here.

Locke: Hm?

Lufia flings a coin of destiny at Locke. Locke catches it.

Locke: I wonder if I can collect all of thease things...

Lufia: ...

Locke: Thanks.

Voice: The Demons Are Coming! THE DEMONS ARE COMING!

Locke: What?

Everyone turns toward the town and sees a vast horde of demons. They are headed to the town.

Locke runs in the direction of the inevitable conflict.

Lufia: Wait! This isn't our battle!

Locke: They are outnumbered! They can't last!

Luther: Come, Kage! Let's do battle!

Kage: Right!

The party of four rush to the town. Luckily, they arrive first before the demons.

Villager: Who are you?

Locke: We're your only chance for hope.

Villager: Re-inforcements? We can take most of them on easy. They are powerful,  
but they lack defence. Our "Rockies" can take those on.

Locke: Rockies?

Villager: You'll see. But they have near 25 "Brutes... "

Locke: Brutes?

Villager: Yes... Heavilly armored and one punch from them can kill...

Locke: How do we deal with those?

Villager: Well... We... We don't know. This is actually the first time a group has come to us. Usually, there is only 1 or 2. We just charge.

Man: Heh... "Brutes... " Pitiful things...

Villager: Carab!

Carab: You There! What is your name?

Locke: I'm Locke.

Lufia: ... Lufia.

Luther: Luther.

Kage: The name's Kage.

Carab: I am Carab Zeio. I prefer to be called "Zero" however.

Villager: 300...

Zero: Distance 300? READY THE ROCKIES!

Gigantic catapults are wheeled out. A huge sack is placed in each of thease monstrosities. There must be 100 total.

Locke: Catapults?

Zero: Not really...

Villager: Distance 250!

Zero: Men! READY...

Villager: 225...

Zero: AIM...

Villager: 200!

Zero: ROCK AND ROLL!

The Rockies launch the sacks high above the armies.

Locke: Miss?

Zero: Direct hit!

The bags explode, and crystal shards pour on the enemy. After almost 5 seconds,  
they ignite on fire and shoot bolts of electricity at the enemy.

Zero: This was a minor invasion... We were lucky... That killed them.

Villager: ZERO! THE BACK!

Zero: Hmm ...?

Zero looks to the other side. The enemy has flanked them.

Zero: DISTANCE?

Villager: 150! NO TIME TO READY ROCKIES!

Zero: Men... Today shall be the fight of our lives...

300 men in blue armor pour out from areas around town.

Zero: CHARGE!

Army of Blue: 300 Zero Army of demons: 450 Brute 

The armies collide!

Locke: Oh, NO! The town is unguarded!

Lufia: I think it would be wise to re-enforce the town.

Locke: Let's go!

As they enter town, they see 3 brutes by the entrance.

Lufia whirls her staff in the air.

Lufia: Estuans Interius! IRA VEHEMENTRI! FLAMES, ENGULF OUR ENEMY! FLARE!

Nothing seems to happen.

Locke: Huh?

Lufia: I got damn near 12 of those Brutes with that attack... but I'm... exausted...

Locke attacks, but the armor repels the sword.

Brute: Heh!

The Brute punches Locke! Locke flies back.

Locke: Uck!

Locke hits the floor.

Lufia: Locke!

Lufia whirls her staff in the air.

Lufia: Estuans Interius! IRA VEHEMENTRI! FLAMES, ENGULF OUR ENEMY! FLARE!

That's 6 more down...

Luther: Magic effects them, huh? Jinn!

Wind hits one and it flies back and hits a wall. He is now knocked out.

One punches at Lufia.

Lufia: No...

The punch misses!

Lufia: Huh?

Locke has her in his arms, away from the brute.

Lufia: You... you are ok?

Locke: ...

Lufia gazes at Locke.

Lufia: Can... Can you hear me? I ASKED IF YOU WERE OK!

Locke sets Lufia down.

Locke: I... Don't know...

Lufia: Hmm ...?

Locke unsheates his sword and turns toward the monstosity.

Locke: Arrgh!

Locke dashes at the Brute at an incredible speed!

Lufia: Could it be... He remembers?

The brute swings directly at Locke's abdomain!

Locke leaps over the punch.

Lufia: What a jump... He MUST have remembered!

Locke slashes the Brute in the arm.

Brute: Aaaagh!

Locke stands still.

Kage, Luther, and Zero gaze in amazement.

Luther: Watch Out!

Locke has two on him now. One facing him square in the eye, and the other behind him. Although Luther warned him, he didn't even move to see the other one. He continues to stand straight.

The one behind him punches! Locke ducks!

The one in front kicks! Locke jumps!

Another comes in with a sword and attacks! Locke backflips over the blade.

Locke: EDEN CRUSH!

A bright white light appears. When it fades, Locke and the demons are all on the floor.

Lufia: Locke!

Lufia runs to his side.

Locke: I... I made you a promise... back then... that I'd protect you... Forever...

Tears come to Lufia's eyes. She hugs Locke.

Luther: Oh, NO YOU DON'T! AURA!

The aura seems to have little effect.

Kage: Luther... 3...

Luther: 2...

Kage: 1...

Luther and Kage: DUEL TECH, AURA GALE!

Locke shines bright white. He seems to be breathing again.

Lufia: How?

Luther: The duel tech can bring one back from the dead if they died within 30 seconds of the spell... but it takes a year off Kage and I's lifespan. A small price to pay.

Lufia: Thank you...

Locke: Lufia! Are you okay?

Lufia: Yes... Because of you...

Locke: After that hit, everything went dark! I can't remember anything about that battle! Didn't I land over there?

Lufia: You... don't remember... not again...

Locke: What? What don't I remember? Why are you crying?

Lufia: You are so stupid it brings me to tears.

Locke: Hey! UN-CALLED FOR!

Lufia: Let's Go.

Zero: Just a second.

Locke: Hmm ...?

Zero flings a coin of destiny to Locke.

Locke: Huh? Thanks!

Zero: I heard you have quite a collection of them. One thing in exchange.  
I will travel with you. Your objective is to slay the demon Lothar, correct?

Locke: Yes.

Zero: Good. I will come with.

His cave is to the north.

Locke and his party head towards the cave.

As they draw near the cave, a cold wind blows past...

Locke: Are you all ready?

Lufia: Of course! Wherever you go, I'll follow!

Luther: Sure. Let's get him.

Kage: Why are we mouthing off and not kicking ass?

Locke: Suspense! Duh!

Zero: ... Lothar...

As they enter the gaping hole in the wall, they climb down a long spiral staircase.

At the bottom is a room well lit with candles that have golden flames.  
A red carpet welcomes them to the huge area where The Demon Lothar dwells.

Locke: The room is empty...

Zero: No... No it isn't.

Locke: Huh?

Zero: Keep watching the center of the room...

Locke: Huh?

The vision of Lothar materializes.

Lothar: Zero... What are you doing here?

Zero: I've come to slay the demon... That's what.

Locke: Hmm... ?

Lothar: Good luck.

Lothar gets up and draws his sword.

Lothar: Do you underestimate my power?

Locke: Do you know the suffering you've caused?

Lothar vanishes, and many visions of him appear around Locke. There must be 25 of them.

Locke: Wh... What?

Zero: No... Not Demon Wind...

Lothar: Akuma Arashi!

Then the visions of Lothar begin spinning at an incredible speed.  
A firey whirl of wind encircles Locke.

Locke: Aaah!

Lothar: You will feel the burn to your bones...

Locke: Shutup!

Locke slashes, but hits nothing.

Zero: Quickly! Slash out the lights!

Luther: Why?

Zero: No time! You'll see!

Lothar slashes the corner where the candles are that are closest. Luther and Kage slash two others... one remains.

Locke: I hope you are right!

Locke throws his sword, which slashes out the last candle.

The room is now dark, but two visions of men can be seen.  
There is a man with a golden glow, sitting in the corner of the room... He looks sad. The other man is a vision of wrath and a red glowing power of destruction. This is the one that was circling around Locke.

Locke falls down to the ground. He's on fire!

Lufia: Water! Cleanse And Wash Away The Flames Of Sorrow!

A stream of water hits Locke, and douses the flames.

Luther: What? A water spell?

Zero: Lothar! Now You Wake!

Zero dashes at Lothar.

Lufia: ... Wake?

Lothar slashes, and it lands square on Zero's side. Zero slashes, and hits him directly in the chest. Lothar falls down.

The room's candles light back up, but in blue flames. Where the man was in the corner, now Lothar is. The red vision is gone.

Zero: Lothar. You're back to normal... For all thease years I have hunted you, trying to free you...

Lothar: Carab?

Zero: Come, brother. Let's go back to town.

Lufia: Hmm? Brother?

Lothar: Oh, no! Locke!

Lufia: Don't worry... THAT couldn't kill someone like him. I just hope he doesn't loose his memory AGAIN.

Lothar: ... Well... If you say so. But... this hell isn't over just yet.

Locke: WHAT !

Locke stands up.

Lothar: 'Tis true, I'm afraid.

Locke: Then... What?

Lothar flings a coin of destiny to Locke.

Locke: Alright! All five!

Lothar: Are you ready? I hope you can beat him... If you can't, we all will die. I'm coming with, and I will help you fight.

Locke: Who are we fighting?

Lothar: Power... beyond your greatest imagination.

Locke: Oh... Ok... Luther... Can you do me a favor?

Luther holds both hands outward, side to side.

Luther: AURA!

Locke: Ahh... Thanks.

Luther: No problem.

Lothar: Let's go. Ok?

Locke: Ok.

Lothar yells an incantation, and then the lights flicker out, and when light comes back, they are somewhere else.

Locke: Look at this land... Not anything growing... The sky is black... Is this DemonWorld?

Lothar: No... This is Malus.

Locke!??! This is my home?

Lothar: Yes... This is the GodSphere... Nothing lives...

Locke: WHERE IS THIS GUY WE HAVE TO DEFEAT? HE WILL PAY!

Lothar: Turn around. You will see a bulding.

Locke: I see... In there?

Lothar: Yes.

Locke: Let's go!

Locke enters the building. There is a gigantic staircase. After the long journey down it, there is another dark crystal that is glowing.

Locke touches it.

About 5 Minutes Before Locke Touched The Crystal

Hitomi enters an enclosed room.

She draws her sword.

Voice: Who enters my chamber!

Hitomi: Delgen, God of Death! Here you shall fall!

Hitomi draws her sword.

Delgen: The Tenchi Ohma sword...

The vision of a gigantic demon comes fourth... The dragon... Delgen.

Delgen: So... Hitomi Bermuda... 'Tis time to fight.

Hitomi: Fall, for all the chaos you've caused!

Hitomi runs and slashes at the creature.

Locke Appears Inside The Chamber.

Delgen: Direct hit, but you underestimate my power.

Delgen strikes Hitomi.

Hitomi: Aaaaaaaa!

Hitomi flings away and smashes into a wall.

Locke: Hitomi!

Hitomi: Take care of Julius for me... My son...

Locke: ...

Locke turns to the dragon.

Delgen: Who is next?

Locke: Anyone who wishes to leave, do so now.

Zero: I'm here to avenge what he did to Lothar. I stay.

Lothar: He made me a puppet, a tool of death. Now I shall help him die.

Luther: I shall stay. I have known you a long time, Locke. You would do the same.

Kage: I may as well stay... I've got nothing else to do.

Locke: Lufia... What about you.

Lufia: If you die here, I shall too. It is my destiny to be with you.

Locke: ... I... I wish I could remember you... Please forgive my stupidity.

Lufia: Of course... It isn't your fault... This is caused by your heroism.  
All those years ago.

Kage: Now isn't the time to get all sentimental. We gotta God of Death here!

Delgen: I agree. Shuttup. Let's go.

Zero: Eyaaa!

Zero slashes Delgen. The sword bounces back with a clang.

Lothar: Demon Bane!

A swirling vision of Lothar encircles Delgen, shooting flames at the dragon.

Delgen: Do you think I'm too slow to see where you are?

Lothar: What?

Delgen kicks, and Lothar flies beside Hitomi.

Hitomi: You... You are purified?

Lothar: I'm sorry... I've caused you pain...

Hitomi: It's ok...

Lothar: So now we both die...

Hitomi: Freedom is shortlived, huh?

Hitomi puts her hand on Lothar's wound.

Hitomi: Now, don't argue. I've lived long enough. I'm going to transfer the rest of my energy to you. You will live.

Hitomi: Venias, Ne Me Mori Facias! LIFE!

Lothar glows. His wounds heal.

Lothar: Goodbye...

But Hitomi is silent.

Luther stabs the dragon! His sword snaps!

Lufia: Awaken, Accursed Flame!

Lufia draws a seven pointed star in mid-air with her finger. Where her finger goes, flames stay in mid-air.

Lufia: Oh, Flames That Burn Away, That Recycle The Used...

Lufia holds her staff nearly 1 foot away from the floating star.

Lufia: Ultra Tech! FLARE!

She launches a beam of energy at the circle. Then, it hits it, and the circle lights up, and launches an immense amount of flames at the God. Enough to lay waste to an entire forest.

Delgen: A level 5 fire spell? I thought no mere human could cast that...

Lufia: I'm a seeker! And you will die!

Delgen: Maybe you hadn't thought of this?

Delgen shouts: Yaaa!

The flames come back and begin burning everyone.

Lufia: A reflect spell...

Locke: No! They'll All Die! Teleport! HITOMI!

Everyone except Locke and Delgen vanish.

Locke: You've...

Delgen: What? Killed your pathetic friends?

Locke: You've...

Delgen: Heh...

Locke: LUFIA!

Delgen: What?

Locke throws his sword behind him. He jumps into the air, and instead of falling back down, he hovers.

Delgen: You... Are a Seeker? How?

Locke's armor and clothing glows white, and molds into a white garb. It is continuously glowing. His hands glow, and he hits them together, and a beam of light comes fourth. The beam stops at near 5 feet, and forms the shape of a sword. A pendant appears on Locke's neck.

Delgen: Seeker status... Something I have never achieved.

Locke floats to the floor, and stands perfectly still... Like a statue that is glowing white and holding a beam of energy.

Delgen: Hehehah!

Delgen splits into ten different images.

Delgen: Only one is real... Guess which one?

Locke: You Fool... I Can Feel Your Dark Aura... Be Purified By The Light!

Locke slashes... His arm seems to vanish...

Delgen: The art of the Quick-Strike. Luckily, you haven't any idea of it's potential.

As the dragon laughs... he coughs. He is bleeding... 7 cuts in one slash!

Delgen: Ok, Seeker! Time To Get Serious!

Locke: No, Delgen. It's time to die!

Delgen!!!

Delgen leaps back, avoiding another Quick-Strike.

Delgen: Fire! Leave nothing out of your way! Dark Flames!

The black flames fly at Locke. They consume the entire surrounding area.  
Lapping away every bit of life it can, the flames cause massive destruction.

However... inside the shadowy flames, the figure of Locke can be seen, walking toward Delgen.

Delgen: But that was a direct hit!

Locke: Lu... Fi... A...

Delgen: Mon... MONSTER!

Locke begins walking a litte faster.

Locke: LU... FI... A...

Delgen: Argh!

Delgen slashes with his claw. The blue aura surrounding Locke reflects the blow.

Delgen: It Cannot Be!

Locke: LUFIA!

Locke slashes once.

Locke falls to the floor, and returns to normal.

Delgen: You've failed... Urk... Ugh?

Delgen falls down to the floor.

Delgen: Seeker... one day I will return... you and your pitiful planet shall die...

Delgen vanishes.

Locke: Lufia... I remember you now. All those years ago... I'm sorry.  
I've failed to protect you... the teleport spell I casted only worked on people that weren't seekers...

Locke: ...I've failed you.  
... Lufia...

Locke: ...I've failed you.  
... Lufia...

Locke: ...I've failed you.  
... Lufia... 


End file.
